Slave
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: Allen is sold off to Cross and Tyki as a slave. But soon enough both Cross and Tyki find their feelings for the boy. Will Allen trust them enough?  No longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Story name: Slave

Author: diap-chan1313

Couple: Cross, Tyki and Allen

Rating: M for later chapters

Genre: Romance

o~o~o

Tighter Allen pulled the overly large, fur coat in a failed attempt to both shield himself from the cold and cover any unnecessary exposed skin. But that done nothing to hide anything and females and males alike wolf whistled, even one daring, teenager asked for his number, Allen being the kind boy he was he kindly refused.

A nearby bench became unoccupied and Allen decided to take a seat since his feet started to hurt in the high heeled boots he wore. He resisted the urge to rummage through his single suitcase for a different pair of shoes, but he didn't.

Minutes later a well dressed man walked up to Allen, "Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes I am," Allen replied.

"Ok then, please come this way," the man nodded towards the limo, "By the way my name is Reever."

Reever opened one of the back doors and Allen climbed in. After Reever closed the back door he took his place in the drivers seat.

The car ride was silent the only sound was the lovely, classical music which pulled Allen into a light sleep until they hit a pothole and he hit his head.

"Are you ok?" Reever asked, looking in the review mirror.

"Yes," Allen said with a smile.

The same kind of smile someone would put on to reinsure themselves more then others. To try and make everything seem fine when in truth its not. Allen was not fine, not from the bump on his head, no, sometime more than that. A pain which has been with him since birth. Since his parents abandoned him. Since Mana, his foster father, sold him off to two men Allen had never seem before then fleeing the country. That sort of pain, but Allen brush it off when they entered the gates of his new home.

"Here we are," Reever said as he opened Allen's door.

"Wow…" Allen breathed as he took in the new sight.

The house - no, mansion - was three story not including the attic and basement, all white expect for the gold roof and little golden beams around the windows and the large double doors. It was breath taking. And this is coming from the boy who used to live with Mana Walker, the man who had to have everything exquisite and high class.

Smiling, Reever escorted Allen to the front door. Even with Reever's help walking on the gravel with such shoes was a mission, but they made it in one piece. Reever bided Allen good bye saying something about needing to drive someone else to somewhere else.

Allen placed his suitcase beside him and knocked on the door. He waited. When he went to knock on the door again a man with long gray hair answered.

"Ah, you must be Allen Walker. I am Kevin Yeegar, the butler. Welcome to your new home," the man greeted.

o~o~o

**OK, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REDO OF MY FIC 'SLAVE'. THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY AND I KNOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT THEM AND I HOPE I CAN BECOME BETTER. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Slave chapter one recap: _

"_Ah, you must be Allen Walker. I am Kevin Yeegar, the butler. Welcome to your new home," the man greeted. _

_o~o~o _

_Kevin Yeegar lead Allen to his room. The place huge, Allen was sure he would never remember where his room was. The only places he did remember was the dining room and kitchen. But that was expected of him. _

"_Here we are," Kevin said and pushed the bedroom door open._

_They both stepped inside. The room, like the rest of the house, was breath taking. The walls, ceiling and doors were white, the floor was caramel and the furniture was dark reds and woods. _

_Kevin smiled, "I'll call you for dinner in half an hour." _

"_Yes, thank you," Allen said._

_With a bow Kevin left the room. _

_Allen wondered what he would do for half an hour. He would like a shower or bath, but that'll mean he'll need to remove then put back on his clothes which would just be a pain, so that rules that out. Maybe a nap, no that would mess up his hair and clothes. So, Allen just decided to put the things in his suitcase and way then look around._

_There was two wardrobes, one was a walk in. First, Allen check the one which was a walk in. it was full of clothes much like the ones he was wearing. They were in many different shades, and some covered much more than others. He checked the other one, it was empty so he placed all his clothes in there._

_With a sigh Allen wondered what he could now do. He still had many minutes to spare. Allen just decided he would further inspect the walk in wardrobe. Down one side held clothes which were inside black garment bag, down the other side had the rest of the outfits and than down the back was the shoes and accessories. _

_Allen opened one of the garment bag. Inside it was a very skimpy Snow White costume. It had a high white collar lined with red, no sleeves, a blue strip with a red bow placed in the middle, the upper body part was yellow with three red strips going down the middle, a short and puffy blue skirt which also had red strips down it. With further inspection of the back wall Allen found knee length red stockings which he guess to go with the outfit._

_Someone knocked on the door._

'_Must be the butler," Allen thought._

_After he closed the wardrobe doors Allen opened the door and as he guessed it was Kevin. _

"_It is time for dinner. Master Cross and Master Tyki are already there. Come along now," Kevin Yeegar rushed Allen from the room and closed the door behind him._

_Allen was finally able to meet the two men he was sold too. They were friends of Mana so they must be quite old. Allen was worried before about his new life but the thoughts of doing that _with old men just freaked Allen out.

His thoughts cut short when Kevin spoke, "Here we are."

The table was very long and wide, easily around thirty people. One end of the table was decorated with a white tablecloth, silver candle holders which held three white candles and places for three people, two already taken.

On the left was a man with long red hair, a matching red goatee and glasses. The other man, on the right had curly dark hair and golden eyes. Unlike what Allen expected both men looked fairly young.

"Come sit with us, please," the one with golden eyes said.

Allen did so, taking his place at the front of the table.

"Oi, brat, take the jacket off," he red headed man commanded.

Allen realised he still was wearing the furry jacket from before.

"Here let me help you," the golden eye man said and got up.

Allen also stood up and the man helped him remove the jacket who handed it to a by standing servant. They both sat down in their seats.

"And where are my manners? I am Tyki Mikk and he is Cross Marian," the golden eye man introduced.

"Hello, it is nice to meet both of you," Allen polity said.

After that their meal was served and they ate in silence. Allen tried to cover his body with the tablecloth only to have Cross pull it down from his body. Tyki every time would apologize for Cross behaviour. With that Allen found out both of there personalities, Cross was more demanding while Tyki was more caring, but Allen could tell underneath Tyki had a dark side.

When dinner was finished Allen went back to his room with the help of Kevin of cause.

"Good night, Master Walker," Kevin said.

"Please just call me Allen," Allen smiled.

"As you wish," with that Kevin left.

Undressing was hard but Allen managed to remove the clothing to have a relaxing bath. The hot water left good on his aching muscles and his feet felt good to be out of the high heeled shoes. But he was getting used to them, the only thing he wasn't ever going to get used to was Cross' touching hands. All though dinner Cross have grabbed or stroked some part of Allen's body, though it did feel good Allen didn't want such intimate touches some person like Cross.

Once his bath was done Allen dressed in more comfortable clothing, a oversized white T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Allen climbed into bed and pulled the covers high up over his body. The bed was so fluffy it felt as if he was on a cloud. Soon, he feel into a dreamless sleep.

o~o~o

**OK, THERE WAS CHAPTER TWO~! NOTHING GREAT IN IT WAS THERE? MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT WHEN ITS OUT. THANKS FOR READING…**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long delay. School is back on and I've been busy with assignments, tests and homework. This is a random filler-ish chapter about how Allen got sold to Cross and Tyki. Some of these parts I got the idea off the Vocaloid song 'Rolling Girl' by Hatsune Miku/Miku Hatsune and the awesome Naruto fan fiction with Hidan and Itachi called 'Silent Scream' by Straitjacket no Tenshi. And yes, Mana in this seems more like Cross, deal :\.

o~o~o

**(Note: This is all a flashback and why it's all in italic)**

"_It's a boy," the doctor said, handing the newborn to his mother who was sweating and panting. _

"_What's wrong with his…" The father asked._

"_We don't know," replied the doctor._

"_It doesn't matter. Deformed arm or not he is our son and we will still love him," said the mother and the father agreed._

"_What should we name him?" He asked._

"_Allen."_

**Allen aged five**

_Five years._

_Five years of abusive, yelling and screaming. _

_The only words Allen remembers as a baby were: "Deformed arm or not he is out son and we will still love him." _

_What a lie._

_Tears fell into cuts on his cheeks, stinging. But Allen didn't care he just wrapped his arms around his legs and cried into them. Over his crying he heard moaning-or was it screaming-coming from the room above him. His parents room. Later Allen realised it was called 'make-up sex' …not that his parents ever made up._

_**Allen aged ten **_

_Everyday Allen would go to school, faking a smile._

"_Are you ok, Allen?" a girl asked._

_Allen smiled, "No problems." He then walked away, the fake smile faded from his face, but returned when another person asked. _

_When he got home Allen would curl up in the corner and watch he parents fight and yell until it was his turn to be attacked-almost raped-by father, than after that Allen would curl up in the corner, cry some more, study and than sleep._

_Day in and day out. The same routine everyday. Allen had to say, even in his place, this routine was getting a bit boring. _

_Allen wiped a single tear from his eye before setting into a sleep on his rock hard bed._

**Allen aged fifteen **

_They've died._

_In a house fire._

_Allen parent's died._

_The reason behind the house fire was never uncovered, not that anyone cares if it was uncovered or not, most were glad that they were dead._

_Allen stilled stay in the same house. Oddly enough, he missed the screams, the moans, the blood and tears. One night when Allen sat in the corner he used to cry in, his cell phone rung. It was Lenalee, one of Allen's friends._

"_Hello, Lenalee," Allen said, his father taught him to be as much as a gentleman like his old man could teach._

"_Hey Allen, would you like to come over? Lavi's throwing another party at my house." Lenalee asked. _

"_Yes, I will be there soon." _

"_Great, see ya Allen." _

"_Bye, Lenalee." Allen hung up. _

_He will be in a house fill of noise. People will be laughing, talking, yelling at each other over the music, and moaning coming from any spare (and some occupied rooms) since it was one of Lavi's parties._

**Time skip (same age)**

_Allen was out shopping when he bumped into a fairly large man. He looked kind off familiar._

"_You're Allen Walker, aren't you?" He asked, tuning around._

"_Yes," Allen said, "Who are you?" _

"_I am a friend of your father and my name is Mana Walker." _

_With those words Allen never trusted this Mana person but he begun to spend more and more time with him and Allen soon realised that Mana wasn't such a bad person._

**Allen aged sixteen**

_Allen had changed. Maybe it was for the better, maybe it was for the worst, no one was sure. He started to like quietness at times, he's smiles became more and more genuine and this was all thanks to Mana._

_Mana._

_Mana Walker._

_He was like a father to Allen and the last name 'Walker' that they shared made that even more true. Mana had even became Allen's father through adoption and Allen was, for once, proud to say he had a father. They had even decided that the same day they met for the first time would become Allen's new birthday. _

_Everything was perfect. Mana had taught Allen how to play (and cheat at) poker and they would play every night whenever Mana wasn't working late…or that was what Mana tells him but who was Allen to question the one he loved and thought of as a father figure?_

**Time skip (same age)**

_Mana had started working later and later, sometimes bringing home a lot of money or bring home none at all. Allen was surprised that weren't broke yet._

_Both Allen and Mana were sitting in the lounge room one day when Mana asked, "Why don't you join some sort of poker competition? There's one starting around here." _

_Beaming Allen said, "Sure." _

_When Allen first went to one of the competitions he thought it looked a little illegal since it was in a warehouse filled with unopened crates and the lights would sway slightly in the breeze which made the it hard to see sometimes. _

_During his times playing poker at the warehouse Allen had won more times than he had lost and was given money by the people he won against, but somehow all that money had disappeared. _

_Allen started to think living with Mana wasn't the best thing, but they had grown so close together Allen couldn't think about not living with Mana. _

**Allen aged seventeen (present age)**

_He Didn't know what had happened. _

_It happened so fast._

_It was all a blur. _

_One second Allen was sitting in his bedroom playing the piano and the next Mana walked into the room holding a plastic bag "Change" was all he said before the threw the bag onto the bed and walked out._

_And now as he sits in the back on the limo Allen wishes he left Mana before he sold him away, but it's too late now. _

'_My life its just like a roller coaster…it goes up and than down, up again then down again,' Allen thought as he pasted Lenalee's house. The blinds were drawn closed but he could still hear the loud music coming from the house._

_It was one of Lavi's parties. _

_One of Lavi's parties at this time was almost funny, it was as if they were celebrating his leaving._

_Celebrating Allen being sold off as a slave._

_A slave._

_A sex slave._

'_That's all I am now…just someone's sex slave,' with that thought Allen forced back tears._

_One single tear feel down his cheek, but he wiped it away before settling into sleep on the hard car seat. _

**o~o~o**

**THIS SEEMS DIFFERENT TO WHAT THE STORY WAS MEANT TO BE ABOUT BUT MEH -_-, THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE CHAPTER BECAUSE I NEED TO UPDATE. SERIOUSLY, NOT UPDATING HAS BEEN EATING AT ME SINCE THE SECOND CHAPTER…IT CAUSED ME TO FAIL MY DAMN MATH TEST . ALSO THIS WAS THE ONLY IDEA I HAD SO YEAH.**

**HOPE IT WASN'T THAT BAD :D. **


End file.
